monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MHguy
hi welcome to the wiki hi my name is Death horseman94. im telling you how to get tigrex skull shell. pretty simple. all you do is get a great sword and power charge (HOLD TRIANGLE)ON ITS HEAD UNTIL YOU SEE A GASH on its head then kill it. any questions and just ask me Death horseman94 19:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) tigrex skull cud,v 'Nibelsnarf'ing told me man... erm was it the HR6 2 tigrex. cos that always gives you one. in futer make sure you sign your username with the 4 tidles (~ ~ ~ ~) but use the one thats already four in a row for you and dont leave any spaces. see you Death horseman94 19:50, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ---- hey its me Death horseman94 ,i just fixed you on registered users list for you. it tok me a couple of times but it was easy afterwards as i was saying a minute ago have you done the 2 tigrex. please reply. Death horseman94 20:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) oh well i whould give it a go tonight and see if it works. later mhguy Death horseman94 21:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) your welcome i just killed an akantor in 15 minutes with fatalis buster. lol i hit its foot to kill it. Death horseman94 11:03, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi So you're having trouble with it too huh, well hope ya beat it. I'm working on upgrading my Wyvern Blade "Fall" into the Wyvern Blade "Blood". If you're talking about what my HR level is, then I'm still HR:1(I havn't really tried working onit yet), but if you're talking about my Elder Rank, than I had just beaten all 1-4 star missions and are now working on the 5 star. If you have any troubles on some of the large monsters, than I can help you, since I've been playing the games since the first. Vizard45 7:42, 11 June 2008. Cool. That's cool that you were able to beat it, I just got my HR up to level 2. ThatBlangonga was huge. It was large enough for a silver crown. And you were right, we are kind of the same.I hope that when Monster Hunter Fronteir comes out, we'll be able to team up with eachother. Oh, I almost forgot, there is this cool Monster Hunter manga that's out. It's called, Monster Hunter Orage. It's really cool. I'm sure you'd like it. If you want to find the site it's in, look up Orage in the search bar. Vizard45 5:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Monster Hunter 3. That would be great if we could meet online when Monster Hunter 3 comes out, but it might take awhile since only Monster hunter, Monster Hunter Freedom, and Monster Hunter Freedom 2 are currently out in the U.S. The games that are still needed for U.S. release are Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter 2, Monster Hunter Freedom 2nd G, and Monster Hunter Frontier(which can come anytime before those games I just mentioned). But back to MH3. If we do want to met, then you can find y character with long white hair and with the names of either Vincent, Nero, or Viz. You can also see me carrying around a long sword.To bad about your friends PSP. Vizard45 8:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Weird Hm, that is weird, but I'll probsably not get to do that since I rarely ever use my bow. Vizard45 10:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Re: @(>_<)@ I'm sure that the only reason for this is because the actual pictures for certain weapons haven't been found, or relesed, yet. Vizard45 11:30, 19 June 2008. Re: ????????? Oh, that. You know, I have no idea. It happened to me when I started, but it soon got fixed. It's probably a bug or somthing. Speaking of bugs, have you seen the Akala thing yet? It looks really cool. Vizard45 2:42, 20 June 2008. kjjgıjhıpfıg98jhythfgug jkışkılokınömmkg8jjhgytl ıuhufgkg hlopıjnhü jfgpıuhupgjıghp qehruguerwdjıhııjhp kopnıgbmngıfgnojhmhhıp kınohgjpmhıkpom